


Incompresi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [15]
Category: Dragon Ball, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.Prompt: Io odio Dragon Ball e One piece, ma mi è venuto in mente un promt che si adatterebbe a entrambi: 'Perché diavolo pensano tutti che siamo soltanto pupazzi senz'anima?' Sai com'è... Tra le tendenze di One piece che superano pure l'elasticità di Elongated Man e quelle di Dragon Ball, in cui se Vegeta e Goku fossero dei palloncini gonfiati a gas sarebbero più credibili... Scegli tu personaggi e ship.





	Incompresi

Incompresi

Ace si coricò su un fianco, il suo corpo era bollente, appoggiò la testa sui pettorali di Vegeta e gli accarezzò la cicatrice a saetta vicino al capezzolo.

“Per loro siamo solo carne da macello. Vogliono vederci combattere, fallire, morire” gemette il pirata.

Vegeta socchiuse un occhio.

“_Tsk,_ ti sbagli. Alcuni devono vincere a qualsiasi costo. Altri sono sacrificabili, come me te” rispose con voce impastata di sonno.

Il suo corpo affondava nel letto dalle lenzuola candide, quella sotto di lui aveva fatto la piega all’altezza dei suoi glutei, sotto il moncherino della coda da scimmia.

“Perché diavolo pensano tutti che siamo soltanto pupazzi senz'anima?” gemette Ace.

“_Mnh_… Nessuno va mai oltre le apparenze” spiegò Vegeta. Mise un braccio dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli a fiamma larghi tre dita, mentre con il pollice dell’altra mano accarezzava le labbra socchiuse di Ace. “Nemmeno i nostri amici. O siamo coloro che scontano i peccati dei loro padri, della loro gente, o siamo quelli che danno problemi con le loro teste dure. Nessuno vede il nostro dolore, mai”.


End file.
